


Torture

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): A. “Eyes on me.”L. “Love when you beg for me.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Torture

“Love this.” Rook mutters. “Love when you beg for me.” He continues, slowly moving his hips, even though Y/Ns begging him to move faster. Had been begging him from the past few minutes.

She whimpers as his lips go back to her neck for a second, teeth grazing her pulse point. “Please, baby. Please.” The slow and shallow thrusts of his hips torturing her.

“I thought, we got to do this, however I wanted because of your teasing.” Another whimper escapes her as he pulls out completely. He teases her entrance, “You want me to move faster.”

“Yes.” She moans as he pushes into her, sinking fully inside her. Her eyes flutter shut at the feeling.

“Eyes on me and I’ll go faster.” Rook tells her, starting the slow, tortuous pace he had before.

Seeing her nod, he picks up the pace. Groaning at how she immediately tightens around him. His left arm sneaks under her upper body, pulling up a little so their chests touch. Y/Ns hands go to the sheets, clutching at them as the pressure builds.

When she moans that she’s close, he slows down. “You’re not cumming yet.”

She throws her head back against the pillow, “Please.”

He smirks down at her, glancing at the clock. “You’re not cumming until it’s after 9:30.”

She huffs, glancing at the time to see how much longer she’ll have to endure the torture.  
That’s twenty minutes away.”

“I know.”


End file.
